A Hero Rebirth
by bunji the wolf
Summary: After the final battle between a hero and his best friend, the hero died but as he die he leave behind a gift to the new world. Naruto/Avatar crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Hero Rebirth**

**I don't own anyone or anything but this story**

**-A Hero Wish-**

**Final Vally**

A battle between friends, Naruto was the last tailed beast unseal he hold his own while fighting Pein and his other bodies but he grew weak while battling them. Thing got worsts Sasuke join in oh the fight wanting to finish his fight with Naruto. The two old friend once again face each other in combat.

Naruto did his very best to beat Sasuke but once again Sasuke was too much for him but then again Naruto wasn't at his full strenght Sasuke join the battle the moment Naruto was showing weakness. There was no honor left inside Sasuke anymore he wasn't Naruto friend nor brother anymore he was just a Akatsuki Naruto worst enemy this push Naruto off the edge his rage and hate for the Akatsuki grew more and more.

His charka was gone but yet his will to keep fighting kept him standing on his two feet as he summon the power of wind in his hands as his eyes suddenly start to glow blight blue as his face change to the looked of his Kyuubi tailed form Naruto summon all the power he had inside both him and Kyuubi.

Naruto hands tranforms into giant demon claws as large nine tailed appear behind him, as he roar out he dash toward Sasuke and ram his fist inside his chest as Naruto scream.

"RASENGAN FIST OF WIND!" Naruto killed Sasuke by ramming his fist inside Sasuke was killed by this powerful wind jutsu Naruto just creation out of his rage and heart as tears came down Naruto chest as he killed his best friend.

But Naruto toss Sasuke body in the large lake as Sasuke body sink deep down below as Naruto roar out like a beast as Naruto fell down and roll on his body as his time was up death hands was around his body.

Madara told Pein to stop they had won the beast within Naruto was now theirs for good as Madara to Naruto.

"Everything over now young one don't not worry your village your home this world shall not be destroy but change."

"My...wish to be Hokage didn't come true heh guess a demon like me doesn't have dreams or...a goal I only wish to be reborn so I may see this...new world..."

Madara sigh and remove his orange mask as Naruto gasp when he saw he look like Itachi and Sasuke combine he had Itachi eyes and Sasuke long spiky hair.

"This world shall be perfect I promise Uzumaki Naruto son of the fourth Hokage a son of a hero this wasn't your time to become a hero maybe in the next life?"

Naruto smiled and nod his head "I look forward...to see it...I just need a...good...nap."

Naruto chuckle as his body was no longer moving as Madara close Naruto eyes and pick up Naruto body and said "Yes rest young Hero."

**Akatsuki HQ**

"How long will this take?" Konan asked

"Nine days since he the final beast."

**Inside Naruto soul**

**"So the kid was killed and I'm still trap here inside that little brat soul...A gift I shall left behind in our finally moment right kid?"**

Kyuubi stare down at the body of Naruto as the seal on the cage was burn as the gates open up Kyuubi grab Naurto body and smash it inside Kyuubi chest fusing him with the boy as the power of wind surround Kyuubi as the red fox suddenly turn to a blight white fox as Kyuubi escape from his seal from Naruto soul.

**On the Ninth Day**

A white beam of light shot from Naruto body as the body of Naruto scream out as his red eyes turn white as the nine dragon seal statue suddenly crack as it blew up as powerful energy change start to change the world and earth as Naruto body stood as Madara, Pein and Konan was surprise that Naruto was still alive.

But Naruto perform one last hand seal it was a nine hand seal jutsu as Naruto spoke in not a demon voice but angelical voice.

_"From this day forward this world shall be protect by the Avatar master of all four elements...this is the world...you seek Madara Uchiha protect this new world as I shall return when the world seek to return to the way it was before enjoy this newly reborn world. Uchiha Madara the first fire bender...until we meet again goodbye."_

Naruto body brust into white energy as it flew to somewhere else as Madara understand as he suddenly shot flames from his fist.

"The will of fire shall live on Uzumaki Naruto, I shall change Konoha to it true name the land of fire the nation of fire, The Fire Nation." Madara said with pride in his voice as Konan and Pein respect Naruto wish as with his help this new world will come fore with new good and new evil this new world will be protected by them and the Avatar.

"So what do we now then?" Pein ask Madara

"Tell everyone the world has change but first a moment of silence for Uzumaki Naruto." As the Akatsuki bow their heads in silence as loud cry of a baby was heard as Pein look to his right and saw a baby girl with red hair and fox whiskers on her cheeks as Madara smirk and knew who it was.

"Well, well, well Kyuubi was reborn too huh?" Madara chuckle as Konan hold the newly reborn Kyuubi in her arms as Kyuubi was reborn as a human/demon baby girl but what of Naruto?

**One Thousand of years later**

**In the outside the fire nation walls**

Iroh has just finish a mission from another land as he return home but before he return to home he spotted a little boy about eight year old with long blonde spiky hair with cystral blue eyes as he wore a torn black cloth his body was heavenly wounded as cuts and large open wounded on his arms and cheeks was there. The little boy just smiled and stare at Iroh like the pain of the wounds didn't bother him at all.

"Hey you what your name little boy why are you here all alone?" Iroh smiled at the boy

"I...don't know I don't remember anything my head hurts alot I woke up here with all these wounds I don't remember anything at all."

"Do you remember your name?"

"Namikaze Uzmaki Naruto."

"Thats a wounderful name my boy would you like to come with me?"

"I don't know Mr.?" Naurto frown

"How about this would you like to come home with me I have some great food there roast chicken, some green tea and ramen."

Then suddenly Naruto gasp as he remember something as he whisper "...Ramen...Ramen...everyone." His teeth grin in a anger but soon it became a grin of joy.

"RAMEN!!" Naruto jump with joy as Iroh smiled as Naruto jump Iroh back as the two went to fire nation as Naruto thought to himself.

_"Ramen...I never had Ramen but why do I feel like I had it before...Ramen...heh."_

Once the two enter the fire nation as the two walk around the giant city Naruto start to had strange flash back as he stop and looked up at a giant moutain from a far as flash back of five giant heads stood there but there gaint five heads were no longer there.

"Naurto something wrong?" Iroh wonder why Naurto stop so sudden.

"Huh? Oh it nothing I thought I remember something tell me were there some gaint heads stood there at that mountain?" Naruto pointed

Iroh took a long thought and shook his head "No I'm afraid not Naruto a very long time ago about a thousand years ago there was something there but it gone now."

_"Something was there I know it I just know it!"_

"Come on Naruto must not be last for dinner."

"Ok." Naruto walked with Iroh back home to a giant castle like kingdom.

"Naruto welcome to your new home." Iroh said as the two walked inside as many people welcome Iroh return with many guards with it

As a tall man with long black hair in armor like robe waited for Iroh to return as the man said "Ahh Iroh so good to see you return my brother."

"Ahh yes it good to be back Ozai I bought a little playmate for Zuko and Azula. This is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Iroh shown Naruto who was hiding behind Iroh left back leg.

"Um hi." Naruto wave his hand at Ozai as Ozai knee down to Naruto level and said "Where did you find him, I'm surprise a boy like him still able to stand with all those wounds?"

"Yes I too thought of the samething." Iroh smiled

"Well it will be good for Zuko and Azula to have someone to play with while I'm busy with my work as firelord." Ozai smiled and pat Naruto on his head as he rose up.

"Very well then I shall teach Naruto fire bending when he ready."

"Best be now Zuko and Azula are already learning at a very young age."

"Very well then but for now let us enjoy dinner shall we? Come on Naruto this is your new home" Iroh smiled as Ozai chuckle and nod his head.

_"A new home...a new start a new world why do I have those words stuck in my head? And why does Mr. Iroh remind me of another old guy? I guess I have just trust my feelings about this." _Naruto grab Iroh left hand and walked with him as the follow Ozai inside the large home of the firelord as the new begnining for Naruto has begun.

**End**

**A new story of Naruto has begun**

**(A Oneshot or Story you vote)**


	2. update

Hello everyone this so called one-shot will become a story thanks to everyone votes. And yes Naruto will have his wind element powers and also their will be reborn version of his friends well some of them not all of them and a few are still alive after one thousand years.

Pairing-

NarutoXFemKyuubiXTylee

ZukoXMai

AzulaXItachi(reborn)

Next chapter is on it way everyone!


	3. Chapter 2

**A Hero Rebirth**

**I don't own anyone from Avatar or Naruto but I do own this story**

**Chapter Two-Fire Blood**

Only been a few weeks since, Iroh brought Naruto home with him. Iroh was a father to Naruto and well as a sensei. Teaching Naruto the way of the flames, but unlike the other firebenders Iroh teach Naruto that fire doesn't mean hate or to destroy it mean life and energy.

Knowing Naruto was a boy of peace and joy he loves to make friends and have lots of with. His cousin Zuko who reminded him of someone else, Naruto thinks at first Zuko was sly and mostly act tough on his own. But Naruto was always a goofy kid he made Zuko laugh when he was down, and as for Azula she was always mean to her big brother.

Naruto always help out Zuko whenever Azula try to make him looked like a fool in front of Mai and Ty-lee. But Naruto always make fun of his own self to protect Zuko pride, but those childhood years were perfect.

As years went by many new and bad things happen, Zuko mother disappear he believe she was dead. Since nobody told him anything at all, yet Zuko still believe she wasn't dead.

While training him, Iron felt with each time he trains with the boy. Naruto strength grow and grow it more and more powerful by inch day he become strong and powerful.

**Fire Nation **

Iroh walked inside Naruto bedroom to wake up his son, as morning came it was time for Naruto mourning training with Zuko.

"Rise and shrine my son." Iroh said as he pull Naruto red covers as Naruto groan grab the covers and pull them back up.

"Five more minutes Dad." Naruto mumble in his sleep

Iroh sigh he left the room, giving his adopted son five more minutes of sleep. Naruto rose up within three minutes yawning out loud, being a thirteen year old boy now, As Zuko was thirteen also as Azula was 11 being the youngest in the house of fire.

After getting dress in his fire nation clothed, Naruto was wearing his red pants with dark red shirt for training this morning. Naruto rush over to the training ground in the courtyard Zuko was there walking for his cousin to show up.

"Hey I'm here sorry about that over slept." Naruto said

Zuko cross his arms and said "You always sleep in everyday. What up with that Naruto?"

"Oh you know me I'm always a sleeper." Naruto chuckle with a big grin on his face.

"Now boys are you ready for your training today?" Iroh asked the two young firebenders

"Yes." The two said while bowing their heads to one another and then to Iroh.

"Very well then now Naruto you will be fighting Zuko, show him your fighting style as Zuko you do the same. Remember this is just a friendly training so you two try your best to-"

Before Iroh could finish his words both Naruto and Zuko already started their combat training, Naruto and Zuko were fighting with their fists at first. Naruto was throwing punches toward Zuko, but Zuko blocked them well he trip Naruto up as Zuko smash his right fist at Naruto, but Naruto quickly roll over out of the way.

Zuko hurt his fist when he smashes it into the solid ground "Ahhh!!" Zuko scream as he shook his right hand and blow as Naruto was laughing. Zuko growl at his cousin and from out of the blue Zuko tackle Naruto to the ground.

Naruto looked at his cousin and grin "What with and that grin?" Zuko ask Naruto.

"What I can enjoy a good fight with you cousin?" Zuko got off Naruto and help him get up from the ground. "I know this is training Naruto, but you have be serious in the real thing."

"Zuko I know that, but why not smile when you having fun, every battle is a blast." Naruto chuckle "Now shall we start out bending training then?"

Zuko smiled "Sure thing."

The two thrown the fist toward one another as fire shoot from their fist, Naruto ran around the training ground, ducking and avoiding all of Zuko fire attacks as Naruto was shooting firing back at Zuko as he too was avoiding his blast as well.

Naruto clap his hands together and shoot a fire ball at Zuko, but Zuko roll out of the way and shoot fire from his fist at Naruto. But Naruto grab the fire ball with his hands and said "Nice shoot cousin, but can you avoid this blast?"

Naruto hold on to Zuko fireball tight as it change color from blight red/orange to dark red as he shoot at it Zuko. Zuko courter with a round house kicked he destroy the power up fireball, but then Naruto appeared before Zuko with his hand right in front of his face.

"Got ya cousin."

Zuko smiled "You win this time, Naruto."

"Yes I win finally I beat you at training bending oh yeah!" Naruto shoot his fist in the air as fire shot from it.

Iroh smiled at the two boys, Zuko did enjoy the training but if it was a real battle then well Iroh was lucky Naruto had a kind heart, he never thought of killing anyone with fire bending at all.

**Later that afternoon**

"Do it harder Zuko!" Naruto said to Zuko

"AHH!" Zuko scream

"Harder!"

"AHH!"

"Harder Zuko do it harder!"

"AHHH!"

"Harder damn it and you call yourself a fire bender." Naruto said while resting his back on the ground while watching his cousin training to control his firebending.

"Doing firebending isn't easy as you think Naruto."

"I know but I do enjoy watching you try so hard." Naruto chuckle he got up and shot his right fist out as a large fireball was shoot out.

"See easy to do." Naruto smirk

"Only because uncle has been training you, even since you got here." Zuko smiled

"True he also I was born with a gift."

"Beside the fact you can heal quicker then anyone in the fire nation?"

"Yes." Naruto grin as Zuko sweat drop "So how the evil princess doing?"

Zuko sigh "Being more of a pain each day."

"Yeah and if she keep that up she'll never get a boyfriend." Naruto laugh out loud

Zuko couldn't help but laugh also but their laugher soon stops when a voice spoke.

"Very funny boys."

"_Uh-oh." _Naruto thought

The two turn their heads to the front door of the room to see Azula, there with her arm cross looking a bit upset at the two.

"Oh it just her Zuko." Naruto looked the other way with a silly look on his face.

"What do you mean it just me Naru-Naru?" Azula call Naruto by the nick name she gave him.

"Quit calling me that it Naruto not Naru-Naru, princess evil!" Naruto yelled

"Heh I can call you whatever I want right Zu-Zu?" She looked at Zuko.

Zuko groan every time she calls him that as he hates that nickname. "Could you stop calling us by the nicknames you created?"

Azula thought for a moment then said "No."

Both Naruto and Zuko Sweatdropped and groan "Could you let us alone Azula were training here."

"No."

"Please?" Naruto asked

"No."

"Pretty please?" He ask again

"No."

"What will it take you to leave us alone?"

"Well there one thing?"

"WHAT!"

"Oh you wouldn't do it even if I ask you too."

"Oh please tell us what do you want?"

"Oh it you would fight Itachi Uchiha."

"No!" Both Naruto and Zuko said

"Oh why not?" Azula said while sweat dropping

"One he's from the Uchiha clan, and two he stronger then us." Zuko said

"Oh it would be fun if you did beat him Zu-Zu. What would Mai think if you won, then maybe she'll like you more Zu-Zu."

"Well." Zuko started to think about it.

"Wait Zuko don't it a trap for you to get your ass kicked." Naruto said "Remember Uchiha got that damn tick with his eyes the guy barely does any fire bending at all."

Then Zuko remember about Itachi Sharingan "No way I'm not falling for that no way."

"Oh I almost had you Zu-Zu, damn Naruto." Naruto stick his tongue out and said "NAhhhh."

Azula grin his teeth and walk off leaving the two alone "Thanks Naruto."

"No problem beside, didn't you that Azula has a crush on Itachi." Naruto said while waving his left hand at Zuko.

"No I didn't know that?"

"Guess she was planning for Itachi to fight you so she could, I don't know um get him to like her she doesn't hate us a lot though oh well that her problem and not ours."

"I'll say." Zuko smiled

**Later that night**

Everyone was asleep that night, all but Naruto who at the training alone. Training his firebending while training his firebending, Naruto blow his breath into the air as a powerful gust of wind was shot out from his mouth but then fire came out has Naruto was using air while fire. No wonder when he use his fire it was more powerful then Zuko fire, Zuko was powerful Naruto had to admit his cousin was powerful and strong. But Zuko wasn't special like Naruto Iroh knew who Naruto was but wanted to keep it a secret from everyone.

So at night very late Naruto would train him, using the elements he was most gifted by using them well to boost up his strength far then any normal benders. For right Naruto would only use wind and fire at the same time so no one would think he was an airbender since they would suppose to be dead.

As Naruto was training a pair of red eyes was watching him, in the shadows.

When Naruto looked up to anyone was there, there was no one there at all. Naruto enough training tonight as he went back home to sleep.

As else where in the Uchiha resident

Itachi was walking down the hallway to his grandfather room as the old Uchiha was reading a book.

"Grandfather." Itachi said with his head bow down.

"Yes Itachi?" The old Uchiha said

"I have watch Naruto-kun, it is as you say he both use air and fire all at once."

Then the old Uchiha chuckle "So the time comes huh? Very well then Itachi tomorrow I want you to challenge Prince Zuko to a fight."

"But why grandfather?"

"It will help the young firebender to awaken the true fire within his soul, and also it will help if you would train with somebody at less have some friends Itachi." The old Uchiha smiled at his grandson

"Yes grandfather." Itachi then smiled

"_So the time is almost near Naruto-kun the time for this world to return to the way it uses too be."_

**Next time-Fire blood part 2 the Scar**

**Hope you first this chapter sorry making it short later everyone.**

**Half of Naruto friends has been reborn some are not his friends anymore.**

**Reborn ninja**

**Azula-Sakura**

**Itachi-Itachi**

**Zuko-Sasuke**

**Iroh-Third Hokage**

**Toph-Hinata**

**Sokka-Shikamaru**

**Aang-Naruto good side**

**Katara-Sakura/Temari**

**??-Gaara**

**Mai-Tenten**

**??-Rock Lee**

**Neji-Neji**


End file.
